sidesheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Official lore of SidesHearts A long time ago, years after monsters were trapped undergound, a human fell. He was hurted but alive and calls for help. Asriel, son of the king, came to his rescue. His name was Josh. He was adopted by the Dreemurr family, and all the underground lived peacefully. Until the day were another human fell, and Asriel helped them too. Their name was Chara. They became closer, way closer than Asriel and Josh, which bring some hate and jealousy inside Josh. Everything was alright, until Josh had enough and challenged the other human. It's with a legendary calm than the human accepted, their fight will take place the next day. Despite the efforts of Asriel too stoped it, the fight took place. Having worked under the tutelage of gaster and having gaining much magics powers, Josh should have had the advantage but strangely, the more the fight progressed, the more Josh had doubts his opponent was really human. He emitted a strange energy, Josh didn't know what it was, but he prefered fight forr his honor. His rival not having moved yet, took out a sharp knife and run into him.One hit and Josh was down with just a few HP. Chara get closer, looking like to finish him, but instead they helped him to get up and said : "Humans are weak..." And he returned to Asriel. Everything was alright again, until the tragic day were Chara and Asriel died. The Dreemurr and the entire kingdom cried, but Josh didn't cried. He smiled. It was a smile of hate. After those funerals, the king and queen have too take a important decision. Should the humans be killed knowing one of them live among monsterkind ? A long debate started between them and quickly escalated into a verbal fight. Josh stopped it, he became cold and distant when his sibling died, but when the debate took serious measures, he calmed it and the decision was took. Fallen humans will still be protected by monsters. Several others humans fell, but some monsters, as Undyne, really disliked the policy of the king which favorised the ones who made their ancestors suffer so much. She decided to start a rebellion with the fellow dislikers monsters against the Dreemur. War was stated.The two factions, loyalist and deviant, fought against each others without mercy. Many monsters died for their leaders. During the battle, Undyne killed Asgore. The rebels were still beaten with the helped of Sans,Gaster and Josh.The three of them created a magic barrier between Waterfall and the rest of the kingdom, Waterfall where the rest of the deviant monsters were banished and where they built another city, in the waiting of their revenge.Their ultime goal is to destroy the barrier. During this period, many were the traitors, spies and assassins. The Underground should be saved from this situation, but by who ? Of the eights fell to this day, one was dead, another was cold and solitary, and the others were scattered into the kingdom, under the protection of Queen Toriel and her Royal Guard. And one day, another human fell. It must have been years since the last did, and the Underground was still in a war situation. Undyne have found many allies, like the former members of the Royal Guard, now named the Freedom Guard, and the former Royal Scientist, Alphys. The inhabitants of Waterfall were evacuated or submitted. The fallen child, with the help of Patience, course their way in the Ruins, followed by the spirit of an ancient human.